wowwikifandomcom_hu-20200213-history
Kirin Tor
Jaina Proudmoore * Karlain * Khadgar * Modera * Ansirem Runeweaver | leaders = Vargoth | capital = Dalaran | capitals = Nethergarde Keep, Kirin'Var Village, Transitus Shield, Amber Ledge, Violet Stand, Violet Rise | language = Common (presumed) | slang = Gnomish, Thalassian (presumed) | races = | theater = Dalaran, Eastern Kingdoms, Northrend, Isle of Thunder | affiliation = Alliance | members= The Violet Eye, Sorcerers' League, Mages' Guild, Kirin Tor Offensive, Silver Covenant | quartermaster = Archmage Alvareaux }} The Kirin Tor egy elit testületDay of the Dragon mely Dalaran nemzetét irányítja. Tagjai a világ leghatalmasabb Alliance Blood of the Highborne mágusaiból áll. A World of Warcraft: Wrath of the Lich King kiegészítőben, egy repuzható frakcióvá lett. Történelem Dalaran létrejöttét követően a magokraták megalakították a Kirin Tort (Kirintór), a szektát, melynek célja és feladata az ismert varázslatok, mágikus ereklyék, varázstárgyak katalogizálása és kutatása lett. A Kirin Tor lett a város(állam) vezető hatalma. A központjuk a Lila Citadella volt, egy lenyűgöző építmény, mely nevét a halvány ibolyaszínű fényt sugárzó kőfalairól kapta. A vezető tanács hat tagból állt, akik a Levegő Szobájában gyűltek össze rendszeresen. A szobának nem voltak látható falai, a szürke kőpadló, közepén gyémánt szimbólummal a szabad ég alatt volt, mely rohamos sebességgel változott, mintha a szobában felgyorsult volna az idő múlása. Ám még a Kirin Tor is képtelennek bizonyult megállítani Arthast és seregét, mikor a Csapás élőholt katonáit Lordaeron ellen vezette. A hercegnek sikerült megszereznie Medivh varázskönyvét, melynek segítségével Kel'Thuzad megidézte Arkhemónt, aki elpusztította Dalarant. A város romokban hevert. Voltak, akik úgy gondolták, a város kiérdemelte a pusztítást, hiszen Kel'Thuzad egykor maga is a Kirin Tor tagja volt (mielőtt kilépett, és megalapította a Scholomance-t). Mivel Kel'Thuzad volt a felelős a Járvány kitöréséért, és a Csapás elszabadulásáért, sokan úgy érezték, részben a Kirin Tor is hibás volt mindebben, és nem bújhat ki a következmények alól. A Kirin Tor azonban nem volt hajlandó magára hagyni az otthonát. Visszatértek a romokhoz, elpusztították a maroknyi megmaradt élőholtat, és visszafoglalták a városukat. Megidéztek egy ragyogó kupolát, mely beborította az egész várost, és elpusztított bárkit, aki hozzáért, és közben nekiláttak újjáépíteni az elesett Dalarant. Wrath of the Lich King az egész várost kiemelték a helyéről, létrehozva a Dalarani Krátert. A Kirin Tor úgy döntött, a lebegő várost Northrend felé helyezi, és máig is ott vezeti az újjáépített Dalarant. Idővel, a mágusok az egész várost kiemelték a helyéről, létrehozva egy krátert a helyén.A Kirin Tor úgy döntött, a lebegő várost Northrend felé helyezi, és máig is ott vezeti az újjáépített Dalarant. A Kirin Tor semlegesnek nyilvánította magát a Horde és az Alliance között dúló konfliktusban. A semlegességük miatt az őrült dragon aspect, Malygos megállításához a hozzájuk hasonló, két frakció között ingázó társulatok és kalandorok segítségért fordultak''In the Shadow of the Sun''. A Kirin Tor megjelenése Northrenden félelmet keltett Malygosban, aki többször is megpróbálta elpusztítani a várost.Mage (manga). Ám mielőtt bosszúját beteljesíthette volna, a Lich King ellen vonuló Alliance és Horde kalandorok megállították. A Kirin Tor elf populációja két részre oszlott. Azok az elfek, akik a Hordához hű blood elf (Sin'dorei) filozófiát követték felvették a "Sunreavers" nevet, vezetőjük Aethas Sunreaver tiszteletére. Ezzel szemben azok az Alliancehoz hű High elfek (Quel'dorei), akik nem követték a blood elf filozófiát és elszakadtak társaiktól tiltakoztak a sin'dorei nép Kirin Torhoz való csatlakozásához. Vezetőjük, Vereesa Windrunner azonban nem rendelkezett politikai hatalommal a városban, így a Blood elfeket hivatalosan is elfogadták a Kirin Toron belül. A Kirin Tor részt vett Ulduar ostromában is, szorosan együttműködve Brann Bronzebeardel és annak társulatával az Explorers' League-el. Tides of War Jaina Proudmoore a Kirin Torhoz, hogy segítséget kérjen Theramore védelméhez a Northwatch Holdnál gyülekező Horde erőkkel szemben. A tanács beleegyezett, hogy mágusokat küld a város védelmére. A végső igen szavazatot, Aethas Sunreaver adta azzal érvelve, hogy a semmitevéssel még ha közvetlen módon is, de támogatnák a Horde terjeszkedését. Amikor kiderült Garrosh valódi terve, hogy egy mana bombát vet be a város ellen; Rhonin élete feláldozásával egy portál segítségével megmentette Jaina és néhány örző életét. Rhonin a mágia segítségével maga felé, azaz a mágustoronyra irányította a bombát, ezzel minimalizálva a robbanás okozta pusztítást. A történtek után, Jaina vette át Rhonin helyét a Council of Six tanácsában, mint a Kirin Tor vezetője. Részben Thalen Songweaver árulása vezetett Theramore pusztulásához, ezzel csorbát ejtve a Sunreaver-ek becsületén. Mists of Pandaria Amikor Jaina Proudmoore felfedezte, hogy a Sunreaverek segítették Garrosh Hellscreamet, hogy ellopja a Divine Bellt a Dalarani Darnassus portál segítségével, Jaina azonnal mozgósította a Kirin Tor, Alliance és a Silver Covenant erőket, hogy megtisztítsák a várost a Hordától teljes mértékben. Az események alatt Jaina kijelentette, hogy a Kirin Tor felhagy a semlegességével, és a továbbiakban teljes mértékben az Alliance ügyét segíti. Játékmechanikai okokból, Northrenden Dalaran változatlan maradt a küldetéssor teljesítése után. A későbbiekben Jaina, létrehozta a Kirin Tor Offenzívát, hogy a megnyerjék maguknak a Pandaren népet, legyőzzék a Thunder Kinget és elfoglalják a Thunder Isle-t az Alliance számára. Warlords of Draenor Khadgar vezetésével, a Kirin Tor egy expedíciót indított a harmincöt évvel ezelőtti alternatív DraenorraTom Chilton at BlizzCon 2013 "...to connect this world of Draenor of 35 years in the past...". A központjuk Zangarra-ban található Taladorban, a tagjai barátságosak az Alliance kalandorokkal, még a Horde kalandoraival szemben pedig semlegesek. Annak ellenére, hogy Jaina utasításba adta, hogy a Horde tagok nem léphetnek a Kirin Tor területére, Khadgar kiáll a kalandorok mellett, és ha Jainanak problémája van vele, akkor forduljon hozzá. Szervezet és Főhadiszállás Tagság thumb|Archmage Antonidas vezette Kirin Tort a [[Second War|Második és a Harmadik háború ideje alatt.]] thumb|Archmage Rhonin vezette a Kirin Tort a [[Nexus War alatt.]] A Council of Six vezetői * (Elhunyt a Scourge invázió alatt Dalaranban) * (Elhunyt a Theramore elleni mana bomb támadásban) * (Jelenlegi) Reputation Tagok Being a collection of the greatest mages in the land, the Kirin Tor naturally has many members who have had significant effects on the history of Azeroth, including both great wizards and those who delved too deeply into necromancy, demonology, and other warlock magics. Title NPC members of the Kirin Tor should also have the title, or in some rare cases. Notes *While the Kirin Tor officially condemns torture, its members are not always opposed to using information obtained by others through it.Quest:The Art of Persuasion *Members of the Kirin Tor had to know the flora and fauna of Azeroth for a variety of reasons, many of them dealing with survival.Dawn of the Aspects Lásd még *The Guardians of Tirisfal (része a Warcraft történelemnek) Referenciák Külső hivatkozások Kategória:Kirin Tor Kategória:Mages Kategória:NPC titles Kategória:Organizations Kategória:Alliance Player's Guide Kategória:Lands of Conflict